Things My Best Friend MUST DO In The Fire Nation
by JustJetteJuliette
Summary: THANKS, Yue, for writing these detailed and embarrassing instructions ON MY HAND. When I'm on a cruise around the Fire Nation, I would appreciate you not making me into scratch paper. I hate you. I really do.
1. We Start the Journey, at 3 AM

**FULL NAME: Four Things My Geeky-Jock Of A Best Friend MUST DO In The Fire Nation. Because Apparently I'm not allowed to write long titles. **

**Ello, just so you know, this is based off of a real book, called Four Things My Geeky-Jock Of A Best Friend Must Do In Europe. Don't kill me, I'm trying to change it as much as I can! **

**So, this is about Sokka, it's told entirely in emails to his very best friend, Yue. Yeah, I don't know why they live in Chameleon Bay instead of the North & South Poles, they just do. And Sokka will be slightly OOC, he'll be shyer and less show-offy. Well, once he gets to know certain people, he'll be more himself. So, this is in Sokka's POV because, I dunno, I enjoy Sokka? He lives in Chameleon Bay, which is a city, where he lives because it's one of the few places in Avatar I know the names of. So, he lives there, his dad takes him on a cruise around the Fire Nation, because it's like their Europe. Since I'm lazy, there are several cities in the Fire Nation with the same names as some European cities. I don't really know if I'm gonna include my OC, you people can choose, since there won't be any other characters in this chapter. And I don't know where I got the sites for Sokka & Yue's email addresses, get over it! OK, I've tortured you all enough, time to read!**

**Disclaimer: What I Own: two boxes of auburn hair color.**

**What I don't Own: Avatar. **

**VQVQVQV**

Saturday, June 11, 2009, 9:36 AM

Chameleon Bay Airport, Gate 11

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM: watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: I HATE YOU.

Well, it's the first day. But, the way you check your email, it's probably way past the first day. I might even be home. But I couldn't be, because it's the first day, right? Ahh. Two minutes into this and I already confused myself.

So, me and my dad, (my dad & I, whatever.) are sitting in this airport, waiting place. I forgot what they're called. Dad woke me up at fricken THREE IN THE MORNING so we could get here on time, for this luggage check thingy. It's supposed to make sure no one is concealing a chainsaw or something and chops everyone up, but so far, we've been here six hours and no one has checked anything, except their watches.

Yes, SIX hours. The thing said to be here three hours previous, but my intelligent father somehow misread it, he thought our flight was at seven, when it clearly said boarding at ten. So, at three in the morning, EYE read the thing correctly, so I thought I could sleep in till six, (sleeping in till six, that's what my world has been reduced to.) but at three my dad was shaking me awake, I'm trying to ask him what the crap he was doing, we didn't have to leave for another three hours, but he just goes to drink coffee and I really don't care to argue with him at three in the morning, so I turn off my alarm clock and get dressed, and before you ask, YES, I am wearing that so-called hideous gangsta hat, I don't think I look like a gangsta, I just enjoy this hat, and NO, I'm not wearing that, as you call it, 'tres sexy' shirt you forced me to wear. I'm still trying to cope with the fact that you called me 'tres sexy' in anything, so no, I will not be wearing that soon.

So, I put on the gangsta hat and sneak in to my sisters room to say goodbye, yes, I KNOW she was asleep, I just wanted to say goodbye since I wouldn't be seeing her for a couple weeks, but instead of finding my baby sister adorably asleep, I found her curled up in a ball at the edge of the mattress, blanket kicked aside, obviously asleep, her hair doing this weird thing where it covers half her face and yet looks fine in back. But the most revolting thing is what I found her wearing.

Katara was wearing this weird tank top type deal, tight and with no bra, and then, guess what else she was wearing?

A THONG.

yeah, that's right, my little baby sister was wearing a black, lacy THONG to bed. I was PISSED OFF, for one thing, why the hell would she need to wear a THONG anywhere? And this is AFTER my dad completely banned thongs in our house, which was oh-so-hard for me, you know of course. I COULD NOT BELIEVE Katara was wearing a thong, right in bed, and where dad could easily walk straight in and see her, thong exposed, right there for all the world to see and ground.

So, since I'm such a nice big brother, I moved her back to where she probably started sleeping, smack in the middle of her mattress, and covered her up so my dad wouldn't see her.

So, it took me like, fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed, not my fastest time, but whatever. So I walk downstairs, at which point I trip on a suitcase that was sitting smack at the bottom of the stairs, at which time my dad comes running to me, freaking out, it's like, 'ok, if you didn't want me tripping and killing myself, why did you put a flipping suitcase right at the foot of the stairs?' So it turns out I almost cracked my elbow, which I found strange, i didn't know you COULD crack your elbow, but whatever.

So, yeah, my elbow is fine, so we get in the car and leave, which during the half-hour ride to the airport, I suck down two & a half Mountain Dews. Dad recently read an article about the obscene amounts of caffeine us teenagers consume, so he recited it all to me, all the facts about caffeine poisoning and mood swings, statistics, how my body is a temple and I should treat it with respect, yadda, yadda, yadda. I just pretended to listen to him while sucking my poison, and we finally got there.

So, we come in at four in the morning for a ten o'clock flight, the lady looks at us like we're nuts, and we sit down here, where I've been playing the Sims 2 for hours, (I really need the third one, too bad it costs $50.) and now I get to my point: emailing you about these instructions you wrote on my hand, entitled FOUR THINGS MY GEEKY-JOCK OF A BEST FRIEND MUST DO IN THE FIRE NATION.

Okay, Yue, for one thing, just because a certain someone gets better grades than another certain someone DOES NOT make them a geek. And just because that person plays sports does not make them a jock. Well... yeah, I guess it does. Never mind. Okay, so, never mind. Oh, and THANKS for writing these in PERMANANT MARKER on my HAND! I couldn't get this stuff off at all, not for lack of trying!

EMAIL YOUR VERY BEST FRIEND YUE EVERYDAY, TELLING HER ABOUT YOUR AMAZING ADVENTURES! 

Well, these are my adventures. So, I got that one down...

WEAR THE SHIRT!

Number two. I still can't believe you got me to buy the thing. It's tight, plus it's red, and it has those black things, I don't even know what they're called, they just make me look like some stripper that's gonna whip off my pants at any time here. Yes, I MIGHT wear it, maybe for like, two seconds in our room.

IN PUBLIC!

I hate you. I really do.

AND MEET A HOT FIRE NATION GIRLFRIEND!

HOW am I supposed to do that? I don't just walk up to people and talk to them, ESPECIALLY hot Fire Nation people! I'm not you!

Okay, I will yell at you later, because, guess what? WE'RE BOARDING!

-Your Used-2-Be Best Friend, (just kidding!) Sokka.

**VQVQVQV**

**So, I'll include more than one email in other chapters, but I feel lazy, plus we're having company later, so I have to get off and do stuff I always do when we have company.**

**Sooooo, I need a little help, I don't think I'll put my OC in here, but if for some reason someone thinks they want Vi in here, then I'll put her in here. So far I'm definitely putting Zuko, Teo, Jet, and Toph in here, that seems like a weird bunch, but I have been having a weird obsession with Zuko & Toph lately, I've always been obsessed with Teo, and Jet, I dunno, just because. So tell me who else you want in here.**

**And yes, the Fire Nation cities are based on a lot of European cities, so I'm bringing them to Pompeii, Barcelona, Rome, Paris, and whatever else you people find they should go to. The readers pick out a lot of stuff here, mainly because I'm starting to develop writer's block, so yeah. **

**So you people know what I do with my fics, I start them when I shouldn't, write them like crazy for a couple days, then I get around to them when I'm ahead on everything else. Just have patience with me, I'm working out a system to get stuff done faster, and I want to get some stuff done before school starts, I'm starting a new school, I got homework over the SUMMER, if that shows you how busy I'll be when I get back in AUGUST. **

**Alright, thank you for bearing with me, review please! I live for reviews!**


	2. 1776 words, year in Independance!

**FTMGJOABFMDITFN. THAT is the abbreviation for this story. HELP ME! **

**I told you people that I will write this story like crazy for a few days, then I'll get distracted and you won't see me for a little while. **

**Alright, Thanks to MoonlitXPursuit for reviewing, you rock! **

**Alright, my computer for some reason has been more jenky lately, I guess I'm sorta lucky, I can access my fanfiction account now, (there were like, three days where I couldn't access this site AT ALL. Torture!) but my email account has been horrible. The little review-reply button you get? That works as of right now, but I expect it to stop working any day now. I already can't reply to any NORMAL emails, I recently started beta-ing someone and I haven't been able to get anything back to her! (I'M SO SORRY, PUNKYVB, IF YOU ARE READING!) So, If I randomly drop off the face of the earth, don't worry about me, my computer either stopped working and I don't feel like resorting to my dad's weird keyboard or I drove into a lake. There are way too many up here.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned** **Avatar I wouldn't have to write such a big A/N.**

**VQVQVQV**

Saturday, June 11, 2009 12:48 PM

Chameleon Bay Airport

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: Life sucks. 

OK, yes, I DID say we were boarding. We did. Everyone did. We got all situated and everything, we even started rolling down the runway!

But, we had to stop because of the storm in Ba Sing Se.

Yes, we are flying to Ba Sing Se. You might ask me, 'Sokka, you are flying to the Fire Nation, which is west of us. Ba Sing Se is east of us. East and West are two completely different directions. Now, why would you fly to Ba Sing Se just to fly OVER where you just were?'

That is a good question, Yue. I asked my father who brought us to the airport three hours early, and he went on about airfare prices and how it was somehow cheaper to buy four airplane tickets than two. After about five minutes of this I picked up a Private book (YES, I was re-reading one of my female books, leave me alone.) and me and my dad had another one of those conversations than usually go like this:

DAD: "You know I don't like you reading those books. They're inappropriate."

ME: "How would you know? You've never read them."

DAD: "You're right. Let me read one."

ME: "No!"

My dad thinks EVERYTHING is inappropriate! Books, movies, TV shows, and apparently the whole English language, now that he thinks the words 'suck' and 'retarded' are inappropriate. I can't keep up. For Christmas I'm getting him a thesaurus so he can find some synonyms for inappropriate. Oh, here are some I just pulled up on the web:

bad form, disproportionate, foot-in-mouth, garbage, ill-fitted, ill-suited, ill-timed, improper, inapplicable, inapropos, incongruous, inconsonant, incorrect, indecorous, inept, irrelevant, left-field, malapropos, off, out of line, out of place, tasteless, unbecoming, unbefitting, undue, unfit, unfitting, unmeet, unseasonable, unseemly, unsuitable, untimely, way off, wrong, wrong-number.

Hmm. I'll ask my dad if he can switch to inapropos, mainly because I don't think he can pronounce it. Half those words just set my spellcheck off.

Okay, so I'll tell you about my amazing time packing last night.

So, I have all my clothes out, a bunch of crap, all that jazz, and it occurs to me that I didn't have a book for the trip. (you know me, I always need a book.) So I wander into my dad's room, because he couldn't possibly mind me taking one of his books, as long as they were 'appropriate.'

So, I'm looking through all these books with a reading level for college grads, but I can read just fine. Then I come by this really OLD book, called 'Uncommon Baby Names and Their Meanings.' I figured my parents must have gotton the book when my mom was pregnant with me, I don't know why my dad kept it, was he planning on getting some random chick pregnant when Katara and I went off to college, after he developed some weird empty-nest syndrome? Come on, you KNOW my dad will be one of those guys that does that. (Develop empty-nest syndrome, not get a random chick pregnant.)

So, I'm having an awesome time flipping through this thing looking at all the weird names, (Some of them were circled and marked in other ways! It's SCARY to think I could have wounded up with some of that stuff!) and I got the brilliant idea to look up some of our names.

YOU got an awesome name. Your name means 'moon' and nothing else. Katara, Miss Thong, she cracked me up. HER name means 'blessed', 'pure', and 'holy hill.' Yes, she is so pure, sleeping like some prostitute. Then I looked up MY name, where I found that my dad had some EXPLAINING to do.

So I go downstairs, (and trip at the bottom, believe it or not.) my dad's eating this awesome chicken sandwich in the kitchen and I come up to him, all pissed off, and show him the book. This is how our conversation went:

DAD: "What?"

ME: "Do you hate me?"

DAD: "I love you, Sokka. What's wrong?" (OH, yeah, play innocent!)

ME: "HOW could you? HOW could you give Katara a name that means pure, KATARA, who has run through the park topless in the full light of day, and then give ME a name that means, 'with socks', 'heavy treader', oh, and my favorite, 'DRUNKEN WARRIOR?'"

DON'T LAUGH!

DAD: "..."

ME: 'stares angerily'

DAD: "Where did you find that book? It's inappropriate."

ME: 'steals dad's sandwich and runs away, that's how I knew it was so good.'

I kept the book, and I'm getting a name change when I'm eighteen, because I'm not walking around the Earth my whole life wearing a shirt that makes me look like a stripper with a name that says I'm drunk with my sister who IS a stripper and has a name that means pure!

LIFE IS NOT FAIR!

Okay, so the plane is about to take off, and I don't want to kill my computer, so I'll wait until we are safely in the air to email again.

UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, (three years) Sokka.

**VQVQVQV**

**Okay, forgive me, I just wanna say that Sokka isn't the only one who got stuck with a name that makes you wonder how much weed your parents were smoking when they named you. I can not TELL YOU how many times I've gotten teased for being a 'suicidal romantic' at school. Yeah, THANKS Shakespeare, I really love your play, but couldn't you have named your character something else? When I'M eighteen, I'M going to change my name to Jette, so I don't have to explain why I shorten it to everyone, like I'm putting you people through. Okay, get back to the story, sorry about that, folks.**

**VQVQVQV**

Saturday, June 11, 2009, 8:52 PM

Probably right over my house

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: I'm drunk on a plaaaaaane....

God, will this day NEVER end?

So, I fell asleep when we were taking off, so I didn't turn my computer back on. And since my dad though we were already arriving three hours earlier than we were, the time that he factored in in case of a late flight (which happened) turned out to be useless.

So we touch down in Ba Sing Se and my dad's talking to himself, "The flight HAS to be delayed, because ALL the flights are delayed."

So, we look at the little board that displays all the flights, and there's the flight to the Fire Nation, which is, miraculously, ON TIME.

So then my dad runs through the airport (with a death grip on my arm, I dunno why, so I don't get kidnapped or something and he has to pay a ransom of like, five million dollars.) and we get to the gate with like, two seconds to spare, and this little thingy that talks about the flight blinks form ON TIME, to DELAYED.

I collapse in a heap of human tiredness and dad's just like, "Cheer up, Sokka, we're getting there."

ME: "Dad, we're farther away from the Fire Nation then we were this morning when you woke me up at flipping three AM."

DAD: 'collapses into heap of human tiredness besides me'

Remember when WE went to Ba Sing Se for a field trip, and we went to ten thousand memorials for that hundred-year-war forever ago on the first day, and it was like, a hundred degrees and everyone was wearing sweatshirts and we WALKED everywhere? THIS was WAY worse.

Why are Ba Sing Se plane seats so tiny? The people here are a lot bigger than the ones back home, so why do we get the big seats with actual legroom and a seat that you can actually move in without mauling the person next to you?

Okay, speaking of the freak next to me, he looks really pissed that I'm still typing away, and he just read what I wrote and he's threatening to throw me off the plane, so I'm gonna stop writing and get me dad to switch seats with me. Bye!

HELP ME! Sokka.

**VQVQVQV**

**LOL, I LOVE writing this. Well, I'm hungry, gonna go eat lunch at two in the afternoon, bye!**


	3. Flowers, Pompeii, and Pacman

**Hi! Thanks again to MoonlitxPursuit! This chapter is dedicated to you since you are the only person who gave me ANY sort of response to this.**

**And here's the chapter.**

**VQVQVQV**

Saturday, June 11, 2009, 11:15 PM

In a Bus

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: INSERT SUBJECT HERE

I am in a bus. You know what you have to do to get from my house to the exact spot I am in now?

1. ride in my dad's car

2. walk

3. run

4. use one of those people-mover-floors that are like escalators, only flat. (Those are fun to run on!)

5. Use an escalator

7: Use an elevator

8. fly in an airplane

9. take a bus

10. run in an airplane

11. you probably didn't notice the fact that there was no 6. I put it out on purpose.

Or I just forgot about it. Another possibility.

So, yes, when the father that named me drunken warrior fell asleep, I got up and started running around the plane. I don't know why! I was just bored, and I needed to move! So I jumped up and started running around the plane, no one really cared until these flight attendants came out with drink and snack carts, then I felt like I was pac-man, running from the ghosts, er, flight attendants. So I sat back down, and the guy who was previously next to me, but is now next to my dad, who is snoring, (deep breathing, I guess.) gave me a dirty look. He really should have been wearing a bra. MAN BOOBS!

The little town we are riding through has a weird name, it's like, Civitavecchia. (CHEE-vit-a-vekkia) My dad asked me to practice saying it, I refused on account of the fact that there's no reason for me to learn the towns name. We get on the boat, boat leaves, never see this place again. The only reason I would need to know the name of the town is if I fall out the bus window, lose my memory, unknowingly walk seven miles, regain thus memory, and have to tell someone where to drive me when I hitchhike back. The window is about a square six inches, so I don't think I'll be falling out of it today.

Okay, I see the ship! Byeas!

-Sokka!

**VQVQVQV**

Sunday, June 12, 2009, 9:28 AM

On The Ship

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: Why am I up this early?

Okay! So, guess what happened last night? My dad was taking a shower, (I don't know how, it's like, ten inches every way. I'd be afraid of getting stuck.) so I thought I'd roam the ship at midnight. Smart, huh?

So if I just left, my dad would have a freak-out, thinking I left to go drown myself and commit suicide because he named me drunken warrior or something like that. So I take out this purple pen and try to write 'Exploring Ship, b back soon!' but since he woke me up frickin twenty-one hours ago, and it was hot, I just fell asleep. I woke up at like, eight o'clock, and there was this purple mark across my cheek. I tried to scrub it off, but no luck. So the smart guy I am, I decide to make it into something, I thought I'd do something girly, just for the comedy. So I make it into a purple heart, that looked really stupid on a guy, plus I remembered it's the thing they give soldiers who were injured in war, (purple hearts, not purple pens.) and it didn't seem respectful to have it on my face. So I make it into a circle, which looked REALLY stupid, because why would I have a random CIRCLE on my face? So my dad's like, 'I'll make it into something manly.'

NEVER trust my dad. he took a blue pen and made fricken PETALS around the circle! I was SO pissed off, he just told me to wash it off, he was just teasing me, (Doesn't it bug you when PARENTS tease you?) and I told him it wouldn't wash off, that's why I drew the flipping circle! So now I'm not talking to him.

Yes, so now I have obnoxious writing on my hand, courtesy of my very best friend, and a ridiculous flower on my face, courtesy of my father.

Oh, and I followed rule #2! I wore the shirt!

I ALMOST wore it outside, I was beginning to feel more manly in it, (I NEED to feel manly with a big flower on my face!) and I was just about to leave, and my dad (HE RUINS EVERYTHING) goes, "Sokka, you know, you really have developed some strong muscles. It shows."

Yes, I took it off and put my huge sweatshirt on, which was a big mistake, since it is HOTTER THAN HELL out here. I chose a deck that would be away from anyone I would like to know in the future, (on account of the flower) and that deck happened to be an old person deck.

I started running laps around the pool, and this ancient lady (I think) yelled at me that this was a 'power walking only' deck. That might be the reason no one my age was there...

So, now my dad wants to go ashore and check out the capital. We can go to the capital on the last day, so the heck with that. No wait, he's suggesting Pompeii. Yay! Pompeii is cool, lost civilization and all that.

Okay, I'm gonna go see the volcano town!

-Sokka

Sunday, June 12, 2209, 7:58 PM

Back on the Ship

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: Pompeii

AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

SO, yes, I went to Pompeii. And I will never be going there again.

Oh, you're probably screaming at me, 'why are you emailing me when you could me out talking to people?' well, that's very simple. 1. the big obnoxious flower on my cheek. 2. well, there isn't a two. There's a party tonight, which I WILL be going to, eventually. If I'm home you're probably trying to murder me, in which case, I will be running out of the room.

So back to Pompeii...

We walked like, two miles to get to Pompeii, because apparently walking in the heat and humidity is more 'green' than sitting on an air conditioned bus that will run and guzzle the same amount of gas if we ride it or not.

So once we get there, there's this dude named Pedro, (yes, PEDRO) came up and gave us all stick-on tags and a Sharpie to write our names on. I was wearing my Gandhi T-shirt, who is too awesome to have something like 'drunken warrior' on top of it. (Yes, I KNOW I'm making a huge deal out of this, but wouldn't you be pissed off?)

So, I put it on the back pocket of my jeans. Which led to a conversation between me and my father which went like this:

DAD: "Sokka, don't you think that's inappropriate?"

ME: "No."

DAD: "Move it."

ME: "No!"

DAD: "Uh, I don't have the energy to argue with you."

So my dad was pulling a move on me, he does that a lot, when he tries to turn things around. He pretends to be hurt and says I can do what I want, then, if he gets his way, I'll feel bad and he gets his way anyways. He has no clue I see straight through him. But I moved it anyway, from the left side of my jeans to the right side.

The sticker was moved again, but not because of my father.

So we walk into the tour bus, which was air conditioned, thank God! And we sat down right in front (My dad's idea, not mine) and Pedro laughs at me and goes 'flower child' and touches his cheek, so I take the sticker and move it to cover the retarded flower on my cheek.

At this point you are probably like, "SOKKA! WHY ARE YOU TYPING RANDOM STALKER NOTES WHEN YOU SHOULD BE AT THE PARTY?" Good question. I'M GOING! I'll finish Pompeii tomorrow.

-Sokka

**VQVQVQV**

**So I wrote half of this while watching Gandhi, but it kind of feels disrespectful to be writing comedy while a peace icon is on my TV. So PLEASE review, and I'll give you a brownie!**


	4. Inappropriateness, Sokka!

**I'm BACK! Even though only one person is reading this. Thank you again to MoonlightXPursuit! You rock! And the rest of you would rock if you just REVIEWED! 'I am such a review-whore. Oh, well.'**

**And also, I caught that in my last chapter Sokka was apparently sent two hundred years into the future, the year 2209. No one really caught that, that I know of, at least, but yeah, it's there. No one flame me for it, I'm just too lazy to go back and change it. **

**WARNING: This chapter is rated PG-13! Actually, PG-14.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Avatar. I wonder what would happen if I said I did own it...**

**VQVQVQV**

Sunday, June 13, 2009, 9:15 AM

In The Stateroom-Place

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM: watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: WHY DO YOU HATE ME, WHY!

I am LEAVING! I am hopping on a plane and going HOME! SCREW what my dad thinks, he can worry his ass off, I don't CARE! I need to PACK!

Actually I think I'll email you, then I'll pack.

Hmm. I never got the chance to talk to you about my fabulous dinner last night, or finish my story about the horrible Pompeii, so I'll procrastinate with that.

So Pedro brought this big umbrella to Pompeii, bright red, I don't know why, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and if the volcano started erupting again (it could actually erupt any day, it isn't dormant) it's not like an umbrella will save him. But I decided to steer clear of him early on, so the umbrella kinda showed me where he was, good for me.

So we look at a few houses, and at some point my father (who is bent on ruining my life) grabbed my arm and pulled me up front. Pedro covered his microphone with his hand and told me he thought my flower was cute.

Yes, CUTE, is exactly what I strive for. I grab my dad's translation book on the Fire Nation language (which, by the way, they DO NOT use, WILL NEVER use, and have last used it about FOUR HUNDRED YEARS AGO. All they do is speak in accents and use the language to impress stupid people) and try to look for the word moron. (Which is NOT in there, what a useless book.)

So Pompeii is actually pretty cool, even though their tour guide is a moron. You know the whole shebang, there was this huge town of people in togas, then one day the volcano exploded, and there was NADA. How terrifying. But when someone uncovered everything, they didn't find bodies, but they DID find these perfect outlines of everyone, perfectly preserved in hardened ash. So they pumped all this concrete down here, (I want to know HOW they pumped concrete through hardened ash without destroying the outlines, but my dad is completely IGNORING me, I thought the whole point of this trip was for my EDUCATION) and got perfect casts of everything. There's literal concrete people lying around, cowering in fear, it's really kinda creepy to know that's exactly where and how they died.

So we're walking along, going into a couple of houses, and we go to this one house that was HUGE, it belonged to this rich family of Vettii. I have to say, they must have been LOADED. There were a bazillion rooms, and a bunch of frescos everywhere.

Just so you know, frescos are these paintings that are painted onto wet plaster (That would be SO hard to do) so they stay there for ten zillion years. It must work pretty well, because they were painted on, got covered in spewing ash, left for like, two thousand years, uncovered, and the pictures are STILL THERE, looking perfect.

So in that house there's a bazillion little frescos of cupids, you know, the gods of love? They were doing all sorts of things, cooking, making clothes, chariot-racing, surfing on the backs of crustaceans, (You know, typical cupidesque stuff.) so I was amusing myself by counting how many cupids I could count, when I wandered into the main entry.

The fresco there was right up with Katara's Thong on my list of Ten Most Hideous Thing I Have Ever Seen.

There were two people, a male and a female, both COMPLETELY naked, the woman had ginormous breasts that were hanging down her front, because no one bothered to invent the bra. (Did you know back then it was the fashion to have small breasts?) But the GUY, he was turned away from the woman, who looked NEEDY of him, and he had this HEE-UGE, uh, I can't even say it, think about what I have, you used to make fun of it, back when we were little children and it was okay to see each other naked. And, I am NOT making this up, I would seriously have a perverted mind if I did, he was WEIGHING it on a SCALE.

My first thought: Did the Vettii family have any kids? If they did, I feel REALLY sorry for them. Not only did they have a volcano erupt all over them, they had to bring their friends home with THAT on the wall.

My second thought: EW, erase from mind, FOREVER.

My third thought: Where the flip am I?

So I was thinking I was going to run and go eat something, but then the rest of the tour group, (my father included) walked in and barricaded the door. Pedro went ON and ON and ON about these people, apparently they are the gods of fertility or something. I was just trying to block it out until they left, at which point my father was staring at the fresco.

"Dad, don't you think that's inappropriate?"

He stopped staring at the fresco, and went to staring at ME, which got me thinking about what my parents had to do to make me in the first place. Uh. Those are images I hope I never see again.

So my dad yanks me (rather violently, might I add) out of Pompeii, where we return to the ship, and where my story of DINNER apparently starts.

So, apparently, we sit with the same people for every meal. Luckily for me, everyone of the three families has a kid. So, there's Zuko, who I can tell you are going to love and he and I will be close friends. I can just TELL. He was taking the cruise with his uncle, and my father asked (insensitively) why he was taking Zuko and not his parents. His uncle responded by saying that Zuko's mom disappeared a few years ago and he thinks Zuko's dad is abusive to him, at which point Zuko gave him the glare that I give my father when I would like to remind him he named me a drunk.

So the other people, there's Aang, who has WAY too much energy, he's with his dad, who looks like, seventy, and also looks nothing like Aang, so I got a pretty good feeling Aang is adopted. The other people were the Bei Fongs , who must be SUPER rich, they LOOK like it. They bought their daughter Toph, who also brought HER best friend Teo.

I SO wish my dad let you come, it would be so much more fun. But my dad said we needed some 'manly bonding time.' I guess Teo doesn't need any manly bonding, or maybe they brought him so Toph's dad wouldn't die from being around all these females, but then they get stuck at a table with six other guys.

Her mom looked SO out of place, Toph is a TOTAL tomboy, I honestly thought she was a guy until I saw her ponytail. But her mom is a complete girly-girl, or woman, I guess. All the adults were holding their adult conversation, very politely, and all us kids were sitting there, trying not to look bored. They were trying to discuss things like money and real estate, boring things like that, but you could tell that if Toph and her mom weren't here, or me, Zuko, Aang, and Teo, for our brains are fragile when it comes to inappropriateness, it would be entirely on the subject of SEX. And drinking, and women, and whatever else grown men amuse themselves with.

Except Gyatso, (Aang's dad) he's like, a preacher or something, he kept lecturing us (me, Zuko, Toph, and Teo) on peace and all that stuff, while Aang just sat there with an expression that said 'now it's YOUR turn' on his face. I guess Gyatso's figured Aang has had ENOUGH.

Yeah, my dad thinks we should go out to whatever city we landed in and explore, so be prepared to divorce me as your best friend when I write about the party. Chow!

-Drunken Warrior

**VQVQVQV**

**Wow, I wrote that in one day, and it took me what, hour and a half? LOL, I am a SLOW writer. **

**YES, I MEANT to have Sokka say the Bei Fongs BOUGHT Toph, it's for some comedy down the road, so no one flame me for that. **

**Okay, so, I am taking notes like crazy so I can begin writing this epic book that erupted from a tortured dream about a demented version of Harry Potter, so soon I can begin WRITING it, which is good news for me, but bad news for the people who like my stories, because my updates will be less frequent. I thought you had the right to know. **

**Okay, please review, and I'll give you this brownie cookie that my mom bought yesterday, I hate them, but everyone else loves them! Bye!**


	5. Yue Responds, and Sokka Freaks

**Ho! I actually meant to say hi, but ho sounds cooler.**

**Alright! I actually got TWO reviews for this last chapter! Thank you to zutarababe for being my other reviewer! MoonlitxPursuit, you are still awesome. And BustaRythm, thank you, and yes, you can have a brownie. I'm leaving them right here, for everyone who wants one!**

**Yay, so Yue responds! I was just bored, so I thought I'd have Yue make fun of Sokka a bit. Oh, and I was watching the Awakening last night, (I was bored so I decided to watch all the episodes in order. Not at one time, like, two a night.) and I thought that Chameleon Bay way WEST of the Serpants Pass, when in that episode, they GO to Chameleon Bay, go WEST, and then PASS the Serpants Pass. So I had directions mixed up, don't know how I did that. Chameleon Bay just jumped from one side of the Earth Kingdom to the other, OK?**

**Oh, PG-15 this chapter. Several mentions of sex, and, well, I don't think it's M worthy, really, just not an ALL teen level, but unless you have a nun-clean mind, you should be safe.**

**OK, storytime!**

**VQVQVQV**

Sunday, June 13, 2009, 12:43 PM

My Bedroom, it smells funky

TO: watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

FROM: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

Subject: I MISS YOU!

SOKKA! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 4-EVA!

Three days, or so, but whatever, it seems like forever to me.

That rhymes! We should like, put it to music and create a stupid song. 'Whatever, seems like forever to me....'

Okay, so, I read all of your emails, like, yesterday, LOL! Your dad is on CRACK, that's as much as I can tell.

Hmm, so I'll make fun of you in order.

Yeah, so, you told me your flight left at ten, so I thought it wasn't a big deal if we chatted until eleven the night before. Hey, I wasn't going to see you, I knew I was going to be lonely! But your dad woke you up three hours early... If my dad did that I'd flick off the lights and send a clear message that I wasn't getting up any time soon.

LOL! I was EXTREMELY bored yesterday, so after I read your emails, I decided to go to a movie with your dear sister. (YES, you can TELL I was bored.) I mentioned your emails, and she went, I am NOT making this up, "Sokka emailed you? I thought he was sleeping over at your house?"

YOUR SISTER NEEDS PROFESSINAL HELP. Uno) Why would you be SLEEPING OVER at my house? I know we've done it before, but we were little kids, we didn't know about SEX then, our PARENTS WEREN'T AWARE OF IT YET! Oh, God, mental images, delete, delete, delete.

I informed her very politely (as in, in my your-such-a-dumbass tone) that you went to the Fire Nation with your father, and she made this completely CLUELESS face, then she laughed and went, "Ohhh, I remember now."

I remember now why I liked you as a toddler, not her.

I asked her about the thong, she said she needed to feel sexy on the inside to feel sexy on the outside.

Um, EW?

I told her you saw her in her thong, and she turned this very interesting shade of red. Then the movie started, and I decided for the sake of my mind, not to question anything else.

Yeah, I know, they always ask you to come to the airport early for 'inspection', which always turns out to be a big-fat-scary-NOTHING. You put your bag in the luggage place, they check your carry-on to make sure your not concealing a murder weapon, (Although if you planned on killing someone, a plane would be a bad place to do it.) and then you just sit around, staring at the wall, eating obscene amounts of chocolate, getting fat.

Oh, the list! I'm glad you followed both ONE and TWO, but the last two are the most important! DO IT OR DIE!

Eee, I totally laughed at your flight. Poor Sokka, woken up at the crack of dawn, flown farther away, found with your female books, deemed inappropriate...

LOL.

So, after you enlightened me with YOUR story, I decided to ask MY dad why I have my name.

So, that hundred year war we studied for like, ever, and we still knew nothing about? Well, it turns out that the ORIGINAL moon spirit was killed around the time that ended, so this person named YUE sacrificed her life to bring it back. I think that's cool, but really kinda sad. Oh, and I found a BOOK on the subject of that annoying war, and YOU are named after one of the warriors who aided Avatar Aang. That's weird, there's two other people in your group named after those people..

Or three! SO WEIRD! So Aang's named after the Avatar, Zuko is named after the Fire Lord Zuko, (He seemed pretty cool, he ended the war, but then he was assassinated two years later. Someone just stabbed him, for ENDING A WAR. He was only eighteen, sad) and your friend Toph is named after another person in the group! She was an elite earthbender, cool, huh? She was the one who invented metalbending.

So Teo's the only one who wasn't named after someone cool. I looked his name up online, just because I felt sorry for him, and his name means 'gift from God.' That's nice. I would choose to be a gift over being named a moon any day.

SO, ANYWAY! You had a pretty intense traveling experience, didn't you? LOL.

Aww! Sokka! A heart, then a circle? Kudos to your dad who made the flower. HAHA!

THAT was funny. I could just totally see you drawing a heart on your face.

So, POMPEII! That was fricken hilarious! I LOVE Pedro, I wish I could teleport there just to see your flower, DON'T wash it off, or if you do, take a picture first so I can make fun of you when you get home.

So either your dad found the picture of the fertility god so innappropriate he felt the need to yank your arm out of its socket getting you away, or he actually FOUND it appropriate. LOL, moron isn't in there, that is a useless book.

Okay, dinner...

They BOUGHT Toph? I thought that was illegal! If they just bought Toph, did she and Teo come as a package deal? Why IS Teo on a cruise with his random best friend? You should ask him!

I totally love your boat family. I really hope I can meet them.

Okay, you HAVE to tell me about the party, or I will fly over there and KILL YOU!

I love you! Bye!

-Yue!

**VQVQVQV**

Sunday, June 13, 2009, 7:28 PM

Room

To: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM: watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: Posidon Mixer

I MISTYPED IT! No, the BROUGHT Toph, not BOUGHT her. And that wasn't even that funny. You suck at comedy! Except when you don't try to be funny!

I hate you SOOOOO much! I don't CARE who I was named after, the fact is that my name says I'm drunk.

But yeah, I've always known my sister needed help....

So, ANYWAY, onto the party.

So me, Zuko, and Aang waltz down to the teen lounge, (Teo and Toph said they'd meet us there.) and we were greeted by this huge banner that said _Posidon's Mixer._There was a statue of Neptune in the middle of the pool right outside the lounge. And yes, you might have seen that Posidon is the king of the mixer, but Neptune is the statue. Well, that's because we are in the Fire Nation, and in Fire Nation mythology, NEPTUNE is the god of the sea, and in EARTH KINGDOM mythology, it's Posidon.

So the teen activities director, Gilligan, at least I think that's his name, runs over to us and goes, welcome to Posidon's Mixer! He rules us all, triton in hand!

Which is pretty WEIRD, if you ask me.

So we go, isn't that three pronged thing a trident? That's what he named his kid, the half fish one in the Little Mermaid.

Then he corrects us, in the oh-your-such-naive-little-children tone.

The Zuko points out that it should be Neptune, not Posidon, in the informing-adults-of-what-they-should-already-know tone.

So some other people came in and Gilligan ran to them, happy as a clam to get away from us.

So we walk into the lounge, and oh, Gilligan gave us these weird wristbands in different colors, I got blue, Zuko got orange, and Aang got MAUVE. It looks exactly like purple, but MAUVE sounds cooler.

So we walk in there, and there's this big bowl filled with ocean blue M&Ms! And there's a ton of foosball tables, we were debating whether to go over there and play, when one of the gamer kids yelled "TOURNAMENT!" and EVERYONE shot over there. Seriously, it was like magnets were activated.

So we got milkshakes and sat down and talked about people who weren't there, and Zuko made a comment about the stupid writing on my hand.

Zuko: "So, in the Earth Kingdom, is it a good thing to be a geeky jock?"

Me: "Oh, that was written by someone I was visiting in a mental institution."

Well, that's what you GET!

Zuko: "What shirt? You would probably get a hot girlfriend faster if you wear it."

I. Hate. You.

Aang: "He's already on his way, Zuko."

Me: 'looks confuzzled'

Aang: "You know Toph likes you, right, Sokka?"

Me: 'runs from the lounge screaming'

Not REALLY, but I THOUGHT about it.

So Zuko and Aang explain that Toph has a major crush on me, and at this point Teo rolls up, (Oh yeah, Teo is in a wheelchair, most of the time, at least. He has crutches and is in physical therapy.) and they fill him in on the events of tonight, and they ask if I like Toph back, which I DON'T, (Am I the only male who is only attracted to celebrities I'll never meet?) so Teo's like, "Great, so can I ask her out?"

I KNOW. This guy has known Toph since they were BORN, practically, not really because Teo was born 300 miles away from where he lives currently, he and his dad moved there when he was a few months old. But STILL, it would be like ME asking YOU out, which would mentally scar me for life!

I said yes.

So we made this huge plan. Then when Toph comes down:

1: Toph makes a beeline for me.

2: She asks if I want to dance.

3: I refuse politely. (I kinda thought it was romantic when the guy asks, but whatever.)

4: Teo announces he's going to get ice cream.

5: Phase One ends (and fails) when Toph stays rooted in her chair next to me.

6: There is no Phase Two.

So me, Zuko, Aang, Teo, (who gave up on ice cream pretty quickly) and Toph sat around, completely bored. We debated going over to swim in the Neptune Pool, but when we asked Teo and Toph it was revealed that neither one can swim. So we abandoned that idea, Aang got a text and had to go back upstairs, and then Teo and I decided to go through on the ice cream plan.

So we were sucking down chocolate ice cream with pieces of brownie (yum) when Gilligan takes a microphone and screams for mixing, and tells everyone to find someone with the same color wristband and go dance.

RESPONSES:

The Wannabes: There are a ton of Britney Spears look alikes here. They all started screeching and grabbing guys.

The 'Cool' Kids: All have huge sunglasses that cover their face, pretend their better than everyone else, are super rich but act as if they live on the street, ya know. They pretend they didn't even hear him. Which is a real possibility....

Gamers: Someone yelled "TOURNAMENT!" and started ringing the sea god, whoever he is.

Emos/Goths: Stare blankly at each other.

Geeks: Follow the rules and get whoever will dance with them.

US: What would you classify us as? The Geeks/Jocks/Emos/Alternatives? Well, Teo and I were scarfing ice cream and seriously debating staying that way, when Toph screamed from the other side of the room, asking what color I had.

TOPH, who I am not into, had BLUE, I, the guy she is into to who is not into her, had BLUE, and TEO, the guy who is into HER but is not into HIM because she is into ME, had ORANGE.

For a second I was thinking it was time to FIRE my favorite color for betraying me this way.

But then I grabbed Teo's wrist, did a little switcheroo, then brought me wrist up, which now sported an ORANGE wristband.

I am sorry I ever doubted you, color blue. You remain my fave.

"TEO HAS BLUE!" I screamed. Teo gave me a look of complete happiness, then yanked Toph over to the dance floor. Then this girl who looked like Hannah Montana (?) ran up, clamped my arm, and dislocated my arm yanking me over to the dance floor.

So I danced with her for a while, she couldn't dance AT ALL, and you know how much bad dancers bug me. Then she led me out to the deck, and we talked for a little bit, she was also clueless, and you know how stupid girls bug me even MORE.

So, her name was Veronica, and I was thinking she might be my hot Fire Nation girlfriend, except she lacked sorely in the brain, personality, and dance department. YOU might be able to rate someone on appearance, but that is because you are superficial and I am not.

So, THIS is where you are supposed to fire me as your best friend. Or, maybe it's HER fault. She was worse than Miss Thong over there.

So, we're talking on a lounge chair, and it's actually okay, she might be dim, but she was sort of fun to talk to.

It was really pretty out, all the stars and everything, and I was just trying to explain why I have WRITING on my hand, when she's like,

"Well, I can be your number four."

Then she literally CLIMBS ON TOP of me, and starts kissing me. I haven't kissed that many girls, but I could tell she was just HORRIBLE. She had no idea what she was doing, and it was WAY too physical. She like, let go of her grip on my mouth and flipping TOOK OFF HER SHIRT. I was like, 'uh, hello, we're right out here where anyone can see us, and we just met.' Then she went back to making out, even worse than before, and she literally put her hands UNDER MY SHIRT. I was just thinking this was going WAY too far, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings too bad, so I was trying to GENTLY push her off of me, and then, dear lord, TEO AND TOPH WALK OUT ONTO THE DECK.

I was like, oh, shit, and they just stared, looking like they felt bad, then they went back inside. Veronica tried to resume the road to hardcore sex, but I pushed her away, and, completely embarrassed, I fled to my room, where my dad was looking like, what the fuck are you doing back so soon? I ignore his concerned questions and took a shower in the ten inch stall, AND I DIDN'T GET STUCK! Little triumph, yay!

So, today was actually pretty uneventful when we were exploring whatever town we were in, I don't even KNOW what we were in, my dad yanked me through ten zillion museums, I can't even tell you what they were about. I think there was a music one, and they had a dance exhibit I wanted to see, but dad was like, noo, let's go see a reptile museum.

YES, I KNOW it's weird for a guy to like dance. I'm not gay, I just like dancing and I like girls who can dance. It's just fun, and if you would PAY ATTENTION IN MUSIC CLASS you would find out how fun it was.

So, I didn't really explain myself at dinner, since there were parents there, and if Teo or Toph suddenly asked what I was doing having sex on deck four, my dad would have me locked up and have me live a life of abstinence and prayer. Aang and Zuko, I could just TELL they knew, Aang gave me those 'dude-your-not-a-virgin-anymore' glares, which were inaccurate, I'll most likely be a virgin for life. Zuko didn't seem to care too terribly much, but if Aang knew, then he obviously told Zuko.

And, there is a Death-by-Chocolate party tonight, (there's a party EVERY NIGHT, we should seriously consider becoming stowaways on one of these things, not factoring in the sex-goddesses nd embarrassment) so I'll tell them what REALLY went down. And that party started about fifteen minutes ago, so I should probably leave.

-Your friend who is STILL a virgin, Sokka

**VQVQVQV**

**That was a LONG chapter! I can't believe I wrote that in one day, but I broke my moms two-hour-a-day rule. Oh, well. **

**Some of the things Yue said were taken from MoonlitxPursuit's reviews. You crack me up! And It's also awsome you reviewed all of this, and I'm giving you the copyright, so don't sue!**

**Alright, this time I'm NOT asking people to review! Got it? I have gone to REVIEW REHAB, and hopefully I won't be such a review-whore after this!**

**...**

**Oh, who am I kidding? Review!**


	6. Chocolate, and Suki Joins The Band!

**Hey, it's me again. I think it's actually unhealthy how much I love writing this fic. **

**Thank you to MoonlitxPursuit, (I'll probably quote you again, your reviews just crack me up) and zutarababe! You people are awesome!**

**Another PG-14 for sexual content chapter. I think I'm finished with them.**

**Okay, chapter time!**

**VQVQVQV**

Monday, June 14, 2009, 11:42 AM

Guess Where

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: ....CHOCOLATE!

Okay, so guess what? Last night, I was JUST about to leave for the chocolate party, when my dad barricades the door and asks me what was up with dinner, since he picks up so much and he noticed we weren't our unusual mental-illness-y teenage selves. I just said we were all kinda tired, but he practically FORCED me to tell him what the 'fight' was all about, and since I was speaking to him at that point, I decided to tell him about Veronica, since I thought he wouldn't flip.

Yeah, he flipped. He went on this whole squeal about how women weren't the only ones who were in the 'situation' of forced sex and/or rape. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be sexist, but I just can't really imagine a women actually raping a guy.

Well, for one thing, I wasn't even raped, she THOUGHT I was into her enough for that, and I didn't really say anything, so yeah. And we didn't go all that far, I stopped it WAY too soon for anything to really happen.

So my dad goes COMPLETELY insane and starts talking about birth control and stuff like that, and I'm like, you WANT me to carry condoms around or something?

So, me, extremely grossed out, ran from our stateroom screaming, and went down to the teen lounge to meet my NEW friends, who don't WRITE on me, thank you very much.

Teo and Toph were sitting around, looking bored, I ran up to them and explained what happened, and Teo starts LAUGHING. I was SO ticked off. Toph was like, dude, this isn't funny. But I just shrugged. (since I'm so good-natured) Then Zuko and Aang walk up and I have to tell THEM what was up, and Zuko reveals the fact that HE is not a virgin, at which time we ENDED the conversation, because Teo and Toph just entered their new relationship, and don't want to screw anything up by talking about SEX, which I can totally understand.

So after we talked about things we shouldn't be talking about, we wandered over to this scale model of the ship, a big white chocolate ship, with a bunch of milk chocolate furniture, anchored (with a caramel anchor) in a sea of dark chocolate. It was HEAVEN. The ship was beyond huge, and we barely made a dent. I am personally responsible for the consumption of four deck chairs, two life jackets, the statue of Neptune/Posidon, and practically a gallon of the sea, and you couldn't even TELL I was there. Zuko ate an entire smokestack, Teo and Toph did in the huge chocolate hottub and most of the helm, (or whatever that room where they drive the boat is called) and Aang snarfed down all of deck nine, I think.

So Gilligan made up this treasure hunt, and he announced it into the microphone.

RESPONSES:

Wannabees: Laugh at Gilligan and continues drinking water, since chocolate has WAY too much fat for their stick-bodies.

'Cool' Kids: Act like they don't even hear him.

Gamers: "Tournament!" And everyone shoots over to the air hockey tables.

Emos/Goths: 'stare blankly at gamers.

Geeks: Aren't even there.

Geeks/Jocks/Emos/Alternatives/Virginity Squad/US: Feel sorry for Gilligan and take off with one of his clues, like complete losers.

So, the clue read: 'Go to the place where the ceiling is space and look under the chair that is covered in hair.'

So we go to Deck Nine, and we are right, since we are oh-so-smart, (and the clue was so dumb) and the clue read, 'Where the sea god fell, you will find a bell.'

So we head down to the Neptune/Posidon pool, (Which is weird, I don't think the sea god ever FELL) and the bell was not immediately apparent, so we divided up and started searching. Teo and Toph looked around the area of my encounter with rape last night, Aang and Zuko looked over by the area near the lounge, it has a snack bar with really good fries. I was given the pool itself.

There was nothing around it, and a few kids were swimming, so the bell was obviously not under the water anywhere. But THEN, if you recall, there is a big statue of Neptune/Posidon in the middle, and THAT is where I spied the big, copper cow bell.

Unfortunately, I was fully dressed and wearing a white T-shirt, and I didn't really what to look like I had participated in a wet shirt contest, so I had no way to reach it. I thought for a second I might have to call out to one of the girls in bikinis when, luckily, or extremely un-luckily, if you look at it that way, Zuko walked over, (Completely ABANDONING Aang) and I explained the situation.

ME: "Can you ask one of them to get it?"

ZUKO: "No. You need to stop being so shy."

ME: "Please?"

ZUKO: "Do it or I'll push you into the pool."

Yue, did you SEND this person to me?

So I called out to one of the girls in a hot bikini, she turned and started swimming our way. Zuko makes a comment on how she could be my hottie, because she WAS hot, she had copper-colored hair and big light blue eyes, and then she got out of the water.

She fixed her gaze STRAIGHT AHEAD, and since she's about five inches shorter than me, she was staring straight at my chest.

ZUKO: "So, what's your name?"

SUKI: "Suki."

ZUKO: "Where do you live?"

SUKI: "Kyoshi."

ZUKO: "Island?"

SUKI: "We don't have guys like this on Kyoshi."

ME: "Um, so who are you here with?"

SUKI: "Not my boyfriend, I don't have one."

Then, since I'm still fragile with the Veronica incident, I try to free myself from her, since she's about two inches away from me and it was FREAKING ME OUT, and I finally do, by, yes, FALLING into the pool.

SUKI: "He appears to be my type."

ZUKO: "Which would be..."

SUKI: "Geeky jock."

You are SO dead when I get home.

So I swim over and get the clue, and Zuko ASKS SUKI IF SHE WANTS TO JOIN US. I wonder if Zuko recently escaped from the same mental hospital my dad was at before I was born.

So we leave to find the next clue, with our new member of our group, (I felt like I was on the set of a REALLY BAD remake of the Wizard of Oz.) and I would go through them all, but there were SO MANY of them, and they were all SO STUPID.

Suki didn't stick with us for long, (maybe she needed charging) and when we FINALLY got back to Gilligan, he had prizes for us; CD cases! And good ones, the kind you would get at Target, and not the cheap foam ones you get at other free prize things. And he had Twister boards set out, so we amused ourselves with those for a while.

Okay, I wish I could write more, but my dad is standing over me, CLAPPING at me to get up. Seriously, he's just standing there clapping. I am SO humiliated. I wonder if there's still time to drown myself.

-Your embarrassed friend, Sokka.

**VQVQVQV**

**This chapter is short, live with it. My time is up in five minutes.**

**I'm sorry if you guys like Suki, but I honestly hate her, I won't try to bash her too much, but she's going to be pretty OOC.**

**Okay, later!**


	7. Barcelone and SukiStalking

**Hey! I just took two very long journies, like Sokka, with my mother and sister, and, needless to say, I am fed up with all the inappropriateness and the fact that I can't stick my finger in my eye, oh, whoopie!**

**Stupid contacts....**

**Er, thank you to zutarababe, zukoxlover, and MoonlitxPursuit. Hmm. All my reviewers have two different words in their names. YES, I NOTICE that random stuff.**

**And I didn't get flamed for saying I hated Suki! I even got back up! "**_I was hoping she'd drown in her attempt to get the bell."_

**No, I need Suki around so I can make fun of her more! **

**I really liked Suki for a while, actually. Ya know, before she went all main character on us. Yue kinda acted like a Mary-Sue also, and we ALL love her. I wonder why. Maybe it's because she had to marry this jerk and we all felt sorry for her, or she became the moon spirit and she's just cool like that. Or maybe it's just because she doesn't say stuff like, "Oh, Sokka, I KNEW you'd come!" 'kisses' **

**Disclaimer: I own Avatar. (THERE! I SAID it! And no fanfiction security team is arresting me! EH!) **

**VQVQVQV**

Monday, June 14, 2009, 11:48 PM

INSERT LOCATION HERE

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: insert interest here

Hey....

Uh. I am SO EXHAUSTED.

We went to BARCELONA.

Yes.

So I will tell you about my day in Barcelona, then finish up about the party.

So once my dad finished CLAPPING, we boarded a train from whatever city we are in to Barcelona. The train ride was about two hours long, and I so wanted to talk about sex and condoms to my father during that time.

NO, I charged my iPod and listened to that for an hour and a half, at which point my dad yanked the earbuds out of my ears so he could talk to me, and I turned my iPod off, then my dad starts talking about, you guessed it, birth control and condoms.

So after about twenty seconds of that, I plug myself back into my iPod and turn on 'Forever' by that random group on the internet. I love those people, it sucks that their CD is so low on the charts.

BUT, before the Pink Goths could start playing, (I remembered the name!) my iPod flipping FROZE. I held the power button forever, but it wouldn't shut off, then I decided to just wait until it ran out of power.

Which sucked even more, since I JUST CHARGED IT.

So I had no choice but to listen to my dad ramble on about condoms and how I should always be prepared so I don't accidentally have to get married or something. (I really hope my dad isn't speaking from experience, because then I ruined his life.)

So we FINALLY got to Barcelona, and this is where I start to ramble. I will tell you about it at the same speed as my Nazi Tour Guide, er, father. This would be the day we were reading all those stories about that hundred-year-war we keep coming back to, where there was a big paragraph made of one sentence and we tried to read them really fast and take one big breathe when we were done.

Okay.

Ready?

Breathe....

And...

GO!

So, AGAIN, we are back to that hundred year war, we went to the statues of the peeps who did all that, yes, the drunken warrior I am named after, and the other people in the group, who, oddly enough, look a lot like us, but, you know, giant, white marble, oh, and Fire Lord Zuko had this flame in his hand that supposedly never goes out, it's to honor him for being so incredibly awesome and ending the war, then honor his memory because he was killed for ending thus war, and I was supposedly killed a few years after that by more terrorists, someone managed to protect Avatar Aang until he could breed with-get this- my sister, KATARA, then he died, so Katara and Toph were the only ones who lived full lives. (I asked my dad if he meant to name us after these people, and he looked at my with one of Katara's clueless expressions.)

Breathe...

Then we went into this Water Tribe shop (which is weird, we're in the FIRE NATION, but it's the country I hail from, so whatever) and there were these awesome white and blue parkas, and all this jewelry and funky incense and pot pipes, and my father dislocated my shoulder in yanking me out of that store, due to an infiltration on inappropriateness in his carefully planned itinerary, then he yanked me back onto the busy street, you know, where we could get mugged, and he looked around for some authentic Barcelona food, but after two or three minutes of that, I pulled him into a McDonalds where we scarfed double cheeseburgers, chocolate milkshakes, and a mess of fries. (Ah, it's good to be a man.)

You can breathe now.

So we (my father) studied the subway map and we (my father) decided to take the subway to Parc Guille, which has a bunch of artsy statues and stuff, which I actually thought would be kinda cool, then we sat in the subway forever, and once we got out we saw no park ANYWHERE, so we go into this funky little shop where my father asks this freaky old lady with blue hair about Parc Guille, who then started chanting and walking around me chanting, it was something child, something child, then my father took me to an appropriate shop where they were selling books, which I wanted to look through, but that wasn't happening, I guess, and the guy at the counter pointed at the sky when we asked about the parc.

Breathe now!

Following his detailed instructions, we went UP and found this giant stairway with both stairs and an escalator, going UP UP UP this hill, so high up the top was obscured by mist, so we weren't sure if we were going to Parc Guille or heaven to say hi to my mom, so we started up, me on the escalator and him on the stairs for the first half hour, then we breaked at one of these cafes, then we continued our journey, both of us on the escalator now, (would the verb be 'escalate?') for a while until we hit a sign that said 'Parc Guille'.

If you are not hyperventillating, breath....

so after we go past the sign, (that turned out to be a LIE) we hiked along this path with huge roots, which I at first cursed because I kept tripping over them and freaking out my dad, but later worshipped because they served as a means of holding onto the earth once the hill slanted to a ninety-five degree angle, then we could hear this cool music, which I sincerely hoped was not harps played by angels.

Breathe...

Parc Guille was really cool, with these (purposely wavy, and not just a sign I was delirious) walls all around the perimeter, made of awesome colorful tiles and things, and a bunch of statues and crap with people playing their music, my dad and I rested on a bench until we recovered, (perhaps a week later) and then we explored, there was actually this playground built into yet ANOTHER hill, the playground was just huge, it had to be at least five stories high, it was one of those professional playground thingies, it was so awesome my dad actually suggested we go into in, even though I will be sixteen in a matter of weeks and he is who knows how old, and it was actually pretty fun, since there weren't that many little kids, most of the people in there were other teenagers, then after that we wandered around a bit more, then we discovered a subway station, (hear this) FOUR blocks away, over FLAT terrain.

Breathe....

On the subway, I took a nap and my father held a conversation with himself (since I was no longer speaking to him) about how he needed to change our itinerary to take into the fact that we were only on stop three of like, a hundred and thirty, so when we pulled in he asked me if I wanted to go see architecture, visit a reptile museum, or go shopping.

Breathe..

I really wanted to go to the reptile museum (HAHAHA) but I thought it would be practical to go buy some new clothes, so we headed over to the market, where EYE got a new pair of jeans, they're awesome, dark blue with characters on the left leg, it spells out PEACE, which is awesome, my dad also informed me that my mother named me drunken warrior because it's derived from this other name, Sokha, which means peace, but I'm still mad at them, and I got YOU a nice beaded blouse, you are going to look very cute in it, and I got KATARA a ZEBRA THONG, well, I was, before my father violently snatched it out of my hand, so I got her this awesome headband.

BREATHEBREATHEBREATHE......

Then we got back onto the train, and for two hours I sat there, listening, AGAIN, to my father talk about birth control, and finally I just asked him right our if I was an unplanned pregnancy, he got all red-faced, so I could tell I was, he said they were married but didn't want to have a baby quite yet, but it's fine, and I just sat there, feeling unloved, (it MIGHT have something to do with the fact my name is drunken warrior) then we got off the train RIGHT as the boat was about to leave, and we dashed up there with seconds to spare.

OKAY! You MADE it! (That is, unless you are on the floor, dead.)

As you can see, being the result of too many drinks one night in Barcelona is very tiring, I was STARVING when I got back, so I had two whole lobster tails. I was actually going to have three, but Cristo the waiter moves so slowly didn't quite make it to the table with the third plate before Toph's mother forced all us kids up onto the deck to see the sunset, which was actually sort of cool.

So, where was I in the party last night before I was so RUDELY interrupted by Barcelona? Oh, yes! Twister boards!

So we were wandering around after we got tired of twister, we attempted to eat more chocolate, but our stomachs had a hard time handling that, so we decided to go up to the room Toph's parents rented (it's a lot bigger than OURS) and we passed the pool on our way out, where people were STILL throwing things, and Gilligan yelled at one girl to stop throwing things at King Posidon, and the girl apologized, but "isn't it supposed to be Neptune?" which was very amusing for us.

So after we stopped laughing, we went up to Toph's stateroom and talked about randomness in the boys room (Toph's parents didn't want Teo and Toph having sex or anything on this trip, so Toph has to sleep with her mom in one room, and Teo has to sleep with her dad in the other, but Teo doesn't mind because apparently her dad is cooler than her mom, they're just overprotective) then we were tired, so we all went back at like, one in the morning. (I don't know where her parents went)

So my story of last nights' party is over, there was ANOTHER party tonight, but I don't feel like describing it, we just danced, I didn't get raped, and we pigged out on fries. Suki also stalked me (she's a major STAR TREKKIE, which is annoying) so I was ready to throw myself overboard.

Okay, so my dad is giving me the LOOK, so I better get to bed. You BETTER email me again soon, or else...

Well, I can't threaten you, because you'll already be beating me up when I get home.

DON'T KILL ME! -Sokka

**VQVQVQV**

**I don't know where Sokka gets all the time to write these emails. Yue better respond to them!**

**That little exchange with the iPod, happened to ME, with my MP3, I was NOT HAPPY. And the song 'Forever' by the Pink Goths exists, but I have copyrights, so HAHAHA! **

**I wish we had a CD, that would be cool.**

**It would also be cool to get reviews! Just say hi or something, give me a review out of five stars or something, I'm sorry, but I love feedback!**

**Um, I'll see you guys later.**


	8. Dares and I Quote People Too Much!

**Hey, wassup? **

**My cousins are up, wee!, and it is comedy abroad. We went to a block party last night, (well, it was last night when I was writing this A/N) and it was the funniest thing ever. And now I have peoples to babysit, so MONEY, and with enough of it, LAPTOP, and then MORE UPDATES! Well, at that point in time, I will probably have finished this fic, but whatever.**

**OK, then, bye!**

**VQVQVQV**

Tuesday, June 15, 2009, 10:57 PM

You KNOW Where I AM

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: SHOUT OUT TO TOPHROCKER! YOU ROCK AS A BEST FRIEND!

Hmm... what did I do today? Stayed on the boat. Yes, it was our day at sea, and we, (meaning me, Zuko, Aang, Teo, and Toph) ran around and, basically acted like idiots.

So there is this huge shopping part of the ship, do you ever think it's weird how we have stores IN A BOAT? Well, we were bored out of our minds, so we started playing Truth or Dare, (Aang's idea, he's WAY too in touch with his feminine side) and it somehow got turned into we could only do dares.

Well, somewhere down the line, I stuck my finger in my eye or something, and my eye was super red, so we had a conversation that went sort of like this:

ZUKO: "Dude, what have you been smoking? You look high."

ME: "Duh, in one eye?"

TOPH: "Did the lady at the counter get ya?"

ME: "..yeah, okay, bye."

So we walked around the aisles for a bit, and finally Zuko dared me to run around the store once screaming "OH, MY EYE! OH, MY EYE!"

It was amusing. This one three year old just stared at me, along with the rest of her family. I ran into a shelf coming back.

Then Aang had to run down the aisles yelling DUCKDUCKGOOSE! which he did, and almost got him kicked out. Then Zuko and I had to high-five as many people as we could, (people were rude, so of them just stared at us, and one woman stared at me and went "...no." RUDE!) Then we did get kicked out.

Then we kinda wandered around aimlessly, we went into the hottub and took pictures, I got some cool ones.

Wow, I just realized, I sound boring.

Okay, I'll skip right to the party!

Which went on very early, like, seven o'clock.

So we all screwed around with beach balls and the camera, then all the little children vacated the bouncing house for us, and we got cool pictures from that.

Oh, and this EVIL KID came up and knocked the ball out of Zuko's hands, so we all had to attack him with beach balls! He ran, coward.

Toph kept calling Aang a little kid, which didn't make much sense, seeing how Aang is actually older than Toph.

This is a boring email.

GAA!

I'm dying, I'm dying! Stop dying from boredom!

Okay, I'm going to sleep. Chow.

-Drunken Warrior (it works)

**VQVQVQV**

Wednesday, June 16, 2009, 3:42 AM

Why am I up right now? Oh, location, my bed.

TO: watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

FROM yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

Subject: I'm the moon.

Hey, don't ask me why I'm emailing you at 4 in the fricken morning. I was awake, and no one's online.

So, I thought it would be practical to catch up on my emails from you.

So..

Um, WOW, that is all I can say about your evening with Veronica.

Sokka, that is called rape. Well, if you went further, it would have been.

Your dad cracked me up, though. It is so like him to get worked up over something like that.

Yeah, no one better rape my Sokka!

That was awkward....

Especially Suki! She seems like a creeper. I would ditch her if I were you. I figured she was creepy the second she started talking to you. I was hoping she would go after the bell and DROWN!

But your clapping dad cracked me up! I was in tears! God, he should be a kindergarten teacher....

And BARCELONA! Oh, God, I have so much to say about that...

**This is where I quote MoonlitxPursuit waaaaayyy too much, sorry people, I'm getting writer's block. :( **

I attempted to do the sentence.

I died.

Blaaaaa....

I am a zoooooooooombiiiiiiiieeeeee..................

Oh, and thanks for the present! I'm sure Katara will like her headband, too bad your dad took the thong away. :(

And don't complain! The climb was good exercise!

Awww.

Sokka!

You aren't a unplanned baby!

They probably started planning when they realized you would be born!

That happens a lot in this world.....

Oh my God!

Sokka!

You can't be the only geeky-jock out there!

You could all pull together and plan world domination!

Just take meeeee!!!!

Oh, and nothing much has been going on on the homefront.

Your grandmother has been bustling around, making her wedding plans, Katara continues to be weird, and I am totally bored without you!

And I should probably go back to bed, I'm starting to get kinda tired.

Oh, and do numbers three and four! Or I WILL be beating you up when you get home!

It's for your own good!

Love you! -Yue

**VQVQVQV**

**Okay, I'm sorry about this chapter, I've been having some writers block, and I just couldn't think of anything funny. I quoted MoonlitxPursuit too much, but you act a lot like the Yue I'm trying to put down here, so forgive me.**

**Alright, that's it, I hope you people found this halfway enjoyable to read, everything seemed a lot funnier when it happened in real life..**

**I think I'll go hunt down some food here.**

**..Okay, bye.**


	9. In Which Sokka Almost Dies

**Hey! All my people! I am writing! EH!**

**So if there is unexplained nonsense writing in this chapter, blame it on my faulty eyes, I just got contacts, and now I can see the leaves on the trees and everything, but I can't see the computer screen a foot away from my face. They're just trial lens, thank God. Okay, I'll stop rambling about now!**

**Thanks to MoonlitxPursuit for reviewing! And you exist again! Yay! **

**Has that been happening with all your reviews or just with me? **

**Alright, this might seem a little random, but my dad and I recently watched a program on TV about America's most extreme amusement park rides, and my dad now has no right to call me a wimp, since I will willingly go on most of them and he won't. I'm sorry, but have any of you been on one of those frog-hopper things, except they're really BIG? There's one at the park that everyone in my state goes to, it has something called Power Tower, tallest ride there and the only ride I will not go on. I mean, it's so big it needs to have airplane lights on top! I'm STILL a ride warrior! **

**Um, okay, so here the chapter is, don't kill me because I'm afraid of heights!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or any of these rides, stop the invasion! I DON'T OWN IT!**

**VQVQVQV**

Wednesday, June 16, 2009, 7:42 PM

Hey! I'm actually writing this from my dad's bed!

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: Park!

Hey! So, guess where we went today? Toph's parents were tired of her and Teo, so they dropped the two of them like rocks for the day, so my dad said they could tag along with us. And then, somehow, Zuko and Aang got thrown in there, and there really wasn't a ton of educational crap going on in the city we were visiting, but there WAS a big theme park called ValleyFair.

They have an AWESOME collection of roller coasters! They have the world's steepest roller coaster, at an angle of 97 degrees, (so about the degree on the slant of that hill I climbed) and it was SCARY. My dad went on like, every single ride with us, and he's forty-something, I think, I never really questioned, he MIGHT be in his late thirties but then he had me really young. 0_o So I pretty much thought he was going to have a heart attack on everything.

Okay, I'll tell you more about these coasters and stuff in a minute, I just wanted to tell you about some freaky stuff that happened today!

So we went on the Wild Thing, which, compared to everything else, wasn't all that wild, it jerked you around a lot, though, so it was still fun. So, it was WAY high up, one of the highest coasters in the park, and we were all riding up, we were at like, the VERY TOP, and then it flipping BROKE DOWN. We were sitting there for the better part of an hour until someone got the ride going again.

Then, we were at the food court getting pizza, (the food is WAY over priced. A bottle of soda (pop?) cost $3. 50! A beer cost $8! The total bill for all six of us came to about $50, but everyone paid my dad back, except me, of course, because I'm just cool like that.) and this random dude comes up and GRABS Toph, (She's really pretty, actually, once you get past the fact that she dresses like a guy) but it was fine, since she kneed him in a place that NO MAN wants to get kneed. He left her alone after that. Toph's kinda strong.

And then I almost drowned when we went in for the wave pool! So we were there, and it was waving, we were having a great time, and all of a sudden, I forgot to jump and was underwater. Well, the place was so darn packed and the waves were so high, I just couldn't get to the surface. I literally almost passed out, but then Zuko grabbed me and hauled me to the surface, so I'm still alive. (YAY!)

Alright, so that's it for scary happenings! So, as you can see, I almost died twice today.

So now we will move onto other rides!

Um, there were some really crazy ones, there was one where they lean you back where you first get on, then you get hauled up the slope thingy BACKWARDS, then it flips you over like, immediately, and it was just the FREAKIEST thing ever! We were like, flying!

And then, (I will try to just include the most awesome ones, since if I just keep going on about rides, you are bound to get bored.) we went on this one called the KingdaKong, (I think that's how you spell it) and it is the highest, fastest roller coaster, IN THE WORLD! I can't remember how high it was, exactly, but I remember you get launched up it at about 138 mph. That is FAST. I was wondering how they made that work, my dad and Teo both guessed magnets, (Teo's dad works on mechanism on stuff like roller coasters, he knows how most of them work) and Zuko said he had no idea, but he would guess magnets too, Aang and Toph said they really didn't care. So we asked this dude, and he said it was powered by hydro-power, or something like that, but they DO use magnets to stop the coaster.

So we went on that, which was really cool, I thought EYE was going to have a heart attack, but when we got off, my dad was just like, YEAH!

Then we went to the randomness area, they weren't really regular rides, but stuff like a twelve-story bungee jump, (which Aang and Teo both did, and Toph went up there but chickened out.) I did NOT want to go on it, but my dad wouldn't and he told me I had to live for both of us. i asked him if he wanted me to die, and he didn't press it any more.

Then there was a FREE FALL drop, I even went on that, and so did my dad, since he said he didn't want to be 'shown up' by his teenage son. (Then why did he want me of the bungee jump? Huh? Does he really want me to fall to my death? The guy working the thing said he had SKY DIVERS wimp out on it!) Then we went on a bunch of other freaky things, I'm still amazed I survived.

Oh, and at the end of the day, we went on this Renegade thing, it's a wooden roller coaster, it didn't go nearly as fast as KingdaKong, but it was really rough, so it was still pretty awesome.

The only sucky part? We went on pretty much every ride there and no one complained about Teo's crutches, EXCEPT for the dude there. We even explained that he did the bungee jump and the free fall, still not listening. In the end, my dad distracted him while we snuck Teo on, and the dude didn't see him, so all was good.

Okay, well, my dad just got out of the tiny shower and he wants me off of his bed, and I should probably get going to the party tonight. Yes, I'll try to stay away from Suki.

Love ya! -(insert name here)

**VQVQVQV**

**Okay, that chapter is short, but I haven't updated anything in a while, I've been busy writing some other randomness that has nothing to do with fanfiction. I'm posting some of my book at FictionPress, under the name JustJetteJuliette, but I just signed up yesterday so I can't post anything until like, noon tomorrow, but I have voice lessons, eye appointment, and I'm going shopping for school clothes, (school pants, curse those uniforms) all tomorrow, no, I think my lesson is at 2: 30, well, anyway, I might put some things up tomorrow at noon, but if not, the next day some stuff should be up, and if you have no interest and only like me with comedy, then I'm sorry to have annoyed you with my nonsense rambling. **

**Alrighty, then, review, and I'll see you all later!**

**Byeas!**


	10. Toph's Bikini Top

**Hey! I would now like to thank the nice people who reviewed.**

**...**

**Yes, that's right, NOBODY. THANKS, really, THANKS.**

**I know the last chapter wasn't as funny, but STILL!**

**Gaa, my sister is telling me my two hours on the computer is up when I just got on ten minutes ago. ANNOYING! **

**Akay, I know this first part of the chapter makes NO SENSE WHATSOEVER, but I was very bored and decided I would let my imagination take off in a whirlwind of chocolate and Mountain Dew, see what it brings back, and it brought back some funny stuff. Well, for me, at least. So I hope you all think it is also funny.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Avatar. I own....hmm. How sad. **

**VQVQVQV**

Thursday, June 17, 2009, 9:28 AM

Outer Space

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

Subject: Life and...stuff like that

Hey! So.... yeah.

There was another party last night, and now I'm really kinda sad. It's Thursday, and I have to go home on Sunday!

I don't want to leave! I flipping love it here!

You know, when my father isn't killing, er, GUIDING me. Or when I'm not being stalked/kidnapped/raped.

So, let me tell you about my time at the party.

It was kinda boring, at first, Gilligan put his Elvis Presley CD on the loudspeakers for everyone, and everyone just laughed at it.

Then someone kidnapped Elvis and put a Linkin Park CD in (Yay! Someone told me Linkin Park was mainstream. I don't see how doing one song for a movie and having good ratings make them mainstream. I never even hear them on the radio) so Teo asked Toph to dance, and then Zuko, Aang, and ME were all sitting there, completely bored.

Well, THEN, you guessed it, SUKI walks over and asks if I want to dance, then, after I politely refuse, she abducts me and starts dancing. (She isn't the best dancer, either) Is this getting familiar?

So then I convince her to let me buy her fries (so she wouldn't try to clump with me again) so we started talking, and she told me she really likes sci-fi, (what a surprise, when she says she's from Klingon) and I told her I have some really awesome fake UFO videos on my laptop and I could show them to her.

(At this point in time, you're probably like, Sokka, you hate this girl, WHY are you inviting her into your room to watch SPACE VIDEOS? I have one thing to say to you. Happy Bunny says ZIP IT!)

I was trying to make her happy so I could go back downstairs and drink smoothies with my gang, who were probably searching for me about now.

Looking back on this, wow, that was a dumb plan.

So we get up there, (My father abandoned me in my time of need, how nice.) and I turn on my laptop, and then she does this disturbingly-like Veronica thing where she tries to have SEX with me, and I ask myself this one question: WHY is it that EVERY GIRL on this boat WANTS TO SLEEP WITH ME?

(And you're probably thinking, why don't YOU want to sleep with any of these girls? Because I appreciate being pure, Yue.)

So I run for my flipping LIFE up to Deck Four, where the teen lounge is, and I pass the theatre area, where Toph's parents spot me, and watch me with these questioning eyes, like, why is Sokka running at top speed down a hallway? (Yes, I WAS actually running, on account of the fact that Suki was CHASING me) and I was wondering, Wow, when will my life stop being so HUMILIATING?

Then I smacked into, you guessed it, my dad.

So, apparently, NOT SOON.

So, he, as we all can predict, he was increasingly concerned as to why I was running for my life on a cruise ship, so in a matter of minutes we're sitting on my bed back in our room, and he's again trying to talk to me about sex and birth control. I felt like I was being tortured, and I just wanted him to shut up and let me sleep, so I grabbed the pillow and put it over my face in a fake attempt to smother myself.

So, naturally, he yanked the pillow away and told me to knock it off or he was having me committed. (I don't think he was kidding, I am sorry to say.)

That was my night. It was insane, and not one part of it made sense. So now Suki is orbiting, thinking I'm in love with her, AFTER I ran screaming from the room, my friends all think I abandoned them, and my father thinks I'm going to kill myself and will probably put me in a straightjacket when we get home.

Gaa. We're going to Paris, so bye.

-Sokka

**VQVQVQV**

**Leave me alone!**

**VQVQVQV**

Thursday, June 17,2009, 8:43 PM

sigh

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

SUBJECT: Paris and...the beach

So I email you again!

You are tired of me now, aren't you?

I'm not in a straightjacket, not yet, at least.

So this is how my fabulous day went:

I went to museums. My dad almost dislocated my arm 'guiding' me through them. Then we decided to meet up with everyone at the beach of Nice. (Pronounced Neece.)

Several things that are strange about Neece:

1: All the sand is black. It was really pretty, but kinda scary at the same time.

2: There are vendors who sell actual HEALTHY snacks, like apples and orange slices.

3: It's a topless beach.

Imagine our surprise when we walk into the beach, Toph, with her bikini top held high, and EVERY girl is topless. Not joking EVERY girl.

So all the parental units have huddled together and debated removing the teenage units from area, Gyatso grabbed Aang and started shuffling him out of there, when Toph made a comment about how appropriate just means doing what's expected, and at a topless beach, wouldn't it be INAPPROPRIATE to WEAR a top? (Don't you love the monster I've created?)

So she reaches back to undo the clasp on her bikini, she was just joking, though, I don't think she was ACTUALLY going to take her top off.

So her parents make a look like, don't you dare, Gyatso starts to say something about purity or something, but is interrupted by a very loud SCREAM from Toph.

So at this point in time, I am staring out into the distance, and all of a sudden, I see this dark green blob flying through the air. I look over and Toph is ATTEMPTING to cover herself up, (Notice how I emphasize ATTEMPTING) but, you know, it's not really working, since she must be like, a C-cup, AT LEAST.

So her father completely averts his gaze, I really don't blame him for not wanting to see his daughter topless from the waist up, Zuko, Aang, Teo and I were TRYING not to look, but we have HORMONES, Toph's mother FAINTED, Gyatso was trying to help Mrs. Bei Fong, and my dad and Iroh just kinda turned away.

So Toph started running after her top, and we followed her to help, and we must have searched for hours, even though it was probably only like, two minutes, and I was just going to say we should give up and give Toph my shirt, when a whole bunch of these really buff guys start LAUGHING at Toph and staring at her, she starts screaming at them, apparently she KNOWS them from the place where she practices earthbending. I have NO idea why they were there.

So Teo, being the amazing boyfriend he is, gives Toph the shirt off his back and goes to yell at these guys, all of which referred to themselves in third person. Then they start beating him up, so Zuko and I ran over and saved Teo, then we all kinda left.

Toph did find her bikini top, eventually, right before we left 'The Boulder' ran up and gave it to her. (Kinda nice for an insanely buff guy, don't ya think?) That's what EYE was thinking, then he made some sort of assy comment to her, I couldn't hear him, but I knew it was WAY inappropriate because Mr. Bei Fong punched him (Although I don't think it did much) and threatened to file a sexual harrasment lawsuit. Then Toph stalked off, unhappy.

So we split up and I went to yet more museums, then we came back here. There was ANOTHER party tonight, but, you know, I'm all partied out, I think I'll play MY NEW SIMS 3 for a bit, then go to sleep early.

K, I should turn my Sims on soon, so my dad doesn't talk to me about rape and condoms AGAIN.

Love you! -Soka

**VQVQVQV**

**So Sokka made one very big mistake in this chapter.**

**Sokka: YOU'RE the one who misspelled my name! And you make me look insane!**

**ME: Yup.**

**Sokka: 'walks away'**

**Alright, I REALLY tried hard to make this chapter funny, so PLEASE review, just to say hi! **

**WHY is there nothing for the Boulder? You could do so much with the character! It's so weird, all those guys in Earth Rumble 6 KNOW Toph's a girl, they tease her about it, and yet they treat her more like a little sister than, I don't know, a GIRL. Like, I was seriously surprised that they never made ANY other comment except for saying they don't 'feel comfortable' fighting a girl. WHY do we have to be TV-Y7? (Do you people get what I'm saying at all, or am I speaking Gibberish?)**

**K, so there will probably be two more chapters, maybe three. School starts in a week and two days. Gaa. I am NOT really for school. I'm gonna get killed by a senior! AHHHH!!!!!!**

**K, bye.**


	11. Wiiiiiiiiiii And Something Happens

**Alright, this is officially my most chaptered story, meaning this story now has more chapters than any of my other ones. **

**'happy dance, happy dance'**

**K, so, the reason I updated so quickly is because my dad and sister are vacationing in the boonies, and my mom and I made a deal; I do my homework and vacuum, I can go on the computer for as long as I want! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Erm...**

**Alright, I'm pretty sure we will get to chapter 13, at which Sokka will return home. SOKKA: "But I don't want to leave! You're going to do something horrible to me, aren't you?"**

**ME: 'completely ignores Sokka' And I'm sorry, Sokka did not do terribly too much as told in this chapter. With the other cities I could make stuff up, even though I've never been there. I couldn't think of anything for London, my parents went there, but I was three so they stuck me with my cousins. Blah.**

**That's it. Read now!**

**VQVQVQV**

Friday, June 18, 2009, 9:52 PM

My bed

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

SUBJECT: Hangin Out

So guess where we went today?

London.

It was pretty fun. My dad has all but given up on full days of bonding time, so we meet up with everyone else pretty much everywhere.

The things I did with my dad: Go through yet MORE museums. We went to Buckingham Palace, where we (my dad did this too) tried to get a reaction out of one of the guards, but nothing. Then we felt sort of bad, so before we left we apologized to the guard, who stood there like he hadn't heard us. (Which is a real possibility, now that I think of it.)

Then we met up with all the other peeps, and all the parental units went to drink beer and other stuff, so we roamed around a bit, we all tried to fit into those teeny little phone booths, and we DID, but we almost died doing it.

We went on the London Eye, which is so huge, and Toph was scared out of her mind.

And then we almost missed the boat. We dashed up there LITERALLY as the guy was trying to take the stairs away!

But all was fine. Then there was yet ANOTHER party tonight, and AGAIN we didn't feel like going to it.

We're still hanging out, I just had to send a quick email to my darling little sister. Oh, I'll copy/paste it in:

_My lovely Katara-_

_How is it at home? Yue has sent me a few emails about randomness, but they aren't all that informative._

_She did, however, tell me about your little conversation in the movie theater._

_What, may I ask you, would lead you to believe I still slept over at Yue's house? And why do you need to feel sexy at all? Your thong is on my list of Top Ten Hideous Things Sokka Has Ever Seen, otherwise known as the TTHTSHES list, up with a picture of naked fertility gods._

_Oh, and I also found out who we are named after. It wasn't just a play of favorites, me getting Drunken Warrior and you getting pure, I was named after an elite Water Tribe warrior who aided Avatar Aang in a century long war, and was killed for my cause. You were named after, guess who, my sister. So even the person you're named after was just related to someone awesome._

_Alright, that is it, I was GOING to get you a brand new thong out here, but our father discarded that option. _

_Kiss kiss! (And no, not Keep It Simple Stupid) _

_-Sokka (The Awesome One)_

Alrighty, then we are about to hook up Guitar Hero, so byeas!

-I AM THE AWESOME ONE! SOKKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday, June 19, 2009, 10:28 AM

Here

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

SUBJECT: (Insert Interest In Writing A Subject Here)

Yue! I am WEARING the shirt! We are going into the CAPITAL today, and I am PUMPED! My dad hasn't lectured me on safe sex or rape in 24 hours! I'm on a ROLL! I am GONE!

Hmm. I'm still here. Until I work up the nerve to actually walk out of the room with my 'tres sexy' shirt and writing on my hand, I will email you for a bit. (Notice how I did not say flower on my face. I forgot to tell you, that came off, FINALLY, two days ago. The writing on my hand still remains. WHY did you have to use a Sharpie, WHY did you go over the letters so many times? Oh, here's a better question, WHY did I ever let you?)

SO!

So last night we were all just screwing around, I can't even really remember where it took place, it was like a mini-teen lounge, it had a TV and a Wii, which we preoccupied ourselves with.

We played the Wii Fit, which sounds stupid, but it was really a lot of fun. We all raced each other on the Wii, you know, since it's cooler than actually racing people. The games are beyond fun. Aang looked like a dinosaur running with the thing.

By the time we got around to Guitar Hero, we were all SUPER hyped up on sugar. Zuko was rocking out, jumping up and down and dancing, which really surprised me. Well, it does now, I am sorry to say that I went totally nuts.

I was hopping up and down, even though I was kneeling, and dancing with my arms, and then I started yelling out the colors of the guitar notes, whenever one dragged out I would raise my voice like, an octave. I sounded ridiculous. But it was fun.

ME LAST NIGHT: 'Red, red, GREEEEEEEEEEN, yellow, yellow, yellow, GREEEEEEEEN!"

TOPH: "Fat Rockstar, FAT!"

I don't know WHERE Toph got her song, but she kept singing it.

Then we got slightly bored, so we started playing my Sims 3. (Which some people have formed HATE GROUPS on facebook! I guarantee you, the more people like something, the more hate it gets. People hate things just because it's popular! Like Fred! And they say Sims is a waste of time! SO IS FORMING HATE GROUPS AND TORTURING ME, JETTE!)

**Bwahahahaha.....**

So we made ourselves and the most random house, it has an indoor pool and everything, it was confusing because I just got the Sims 3 and don't really know how to work it.

My dad just finished getting ready. Oh, God, I CANNOT go out in this top. I need some incentive! HELP! Oh, my dad's talking to me.

DAD: "Sokka, get off the computer. It rots your brain."

ME: "I thought TV rots your brain."

DAD: "Just get off. And change that shirt, it's inappropriate for walking around town."

ALRIGHT DAD! You DID it! The much needed incentive! I am now obligated, as a respectful teenage, to wear this shirt ALL day, JUST to annoy you!

Love ya! -Sokka

Saturday, June 19, 2009, 5:52 PM

My Desk

TO: watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

FROM yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

SUBJECT: Are You Okay?

Hey, Sokka. I just got off the phone with your sister.

Apparently your dad called your grandmother.

Katara said something about you being in the hospital.

She said your grandmother was crying.

We're both really worried about you. Katara still doesn't know what happened.

Are you okay?

-Yue

**VQVQVQV**

**-GASP- What did I do to poor Sokka? **


	12. Sokka's Incident

**Hey, my lovely readers! So guess what, today I shucked corn, (I know, so fun) and I caught up with my old babysitter, who's a junior in college, or senior, one of the two. And my sister asks her about parties and she said her idea of a party is her and her roommates sitting around all day in their pajamas watching Avatar! I was very happy, because I am the one who turned her on! We bitched about the movie, yeah! **

**Kay, I'm sorry, I know none of you care and just want to find out what kind of peril I put Sokka in, but I have no one to talk to anymore! **

**dodidedada....**

**I AM DOING THIS JUST TO ANNOY YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. **

**VQVQVQV**

Saturday, June 19, 2009, 9:22 PM

Hospital Bed

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

SUBJECT: Quit Flipping

YES, I am FINE. I am totally fine, I was never in the danger zone, at least they told me I wasn't.

My leg isn't fine, though. My entire left leg has been killed. I'm not going to be able to swim or anything all summer. This SUCKS.

I know you are probably jumping out of your seat, wanting to know what happened.

Well, I'll start at the beginning, JUST to annoy you.

And show you how ironic the incident was.

So, my dad and I go into the capital, and by noon he is just driving me crazy, he has come back and is STILL talking about safe sex. And annoying me about my shirt.

So, we walk into Applebees, and then we had a HUGE fight.

We started yelling at each other pretty much as soon as we walked in, the hostess had a wide range of expressions on her face, but I think she was just wondering if she should ask if she should seat us.

So my dad starts yelling about how I'm not listening to him about me having safe sex, (our voices weren't really raised, so not many people could hear us) and how he just wanted me prepared in case something came up. Also on how I seem to be goofing off this whole trip, and not paying attention to anything he's trying to show me.

I just tried to explain about the chemical imbalances in my brain and how being a teenager was practically a form of mental illness. (Haha, even in some of the darkest moments of my life I amuse myself) He kept saying that it wasn't an excuse, and he was just doing this because he loved me.

I am so not proud of this. Pretty damn embarrassed, actually. I was TOTALLY out of line, I knew my dad totally did not deserve this. I told him I can't imagine why, since I obviously ruined his life by existing.

Well, he got this really hurt look in his eyes, I and I really just wanted to apologize, but, stupid me, I was trying to save face.

Looking back at this, if I apologized, I could have avoided this hospital bed.

He starts saying these really weird things, about how I DID NOT ruin his life, stop saying stuff like that....

I told him that was a load of shit and he knew it. He hit me.

It hurt, but once it was done I could tell he just wanted to take it back. He went all bug-eyed and clapped his hand over his mouth. Didn't really matter, I was super pissed now, I mean, my dad has NEVER hit me in my life. Unless it was a dumb you-are-an-idiot whack, but those don't have any meaning behind them except to be stupid. I just ran out of Applebees, even though my dad was yelling at me to come back, he was sorry, he didn't mean it.

I had probably gone a couple blocks when I stopped running, I leaned against a building for a breather, feeling pretty stupid about myself and contemplating going back and apologizing. Well, getting forcefully pulled into the alley dispensed that option quite nicely.

(This is sounding like something out of a horror movie. Blah.)

So in about two seconds, I'm flat against the wall, about twenty feet from the street, and there's this random dude yelling at me and waving a knife around. I can't really remember what he looks like, I was focusing on the knife!

So, since I was so fixed on that knife, I totally didn't notice he was yelling something at me until the knife was at my throat. (I AM in a horror movie, how nice.) Then I figured he was telling me to give him my money, which I did, since I like my neck uncut.

Unfortunately, I had spent most of my money in previous cities, so I only had about $7 with me. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with that. He starts yelling at me again, and I'm just trying to tell him that I just didn't have anything else.

(The incident becomes a cross between horror and drama right about now.)

I pretty much thought he was going to leave me alone now, since he had all my money, all seven bucks of it. Then I could hear my dad yelling for me, (this really happened, believe it or not. It sounds way over-dramatic, I know.) and, stupid me, I yell and tell him I was 'over here', which we all know is completely explanatory.

So this random mugger dude yanked me further into the alley and between two dumpsters. And I'm FREAKING OUT at this point in time, I thought he was going to stab me or something, and I really don't feel like knowing what that feels like.

So this next part is all YOUR FAULT, for forcing me to buy this shirt, and then pestering and threatening me until I wore it! He took the flipping shirt OFF ME, and then he tossed the knife onto the ground.

Well, what would YOU do in this situation? I screamed. Well, I screamed to my dad to come and help me. (I sound like a little kid, I know, but WHAT ELSE was I going to do?) So this guy clamps his hand down on my mouth and pushes me down. I kicked him, in an attempt to get him off of me, but he punched me and flipped me over on my stomach, which was just really not cool.

If you want to know exactly what happened after that, I passed out, so sorry. My dad said I still had my pants on, which was cool. The freak ran away and my dad called an ambulance, which took AN HOUR AND A HALF to get there. Then when we FINALLY got to the Emergency Room, we had to wait another two hours before someone finally looked at me.

So I guess I was never dying, somehow my left leg was broken, and something happened to my wrist, I don't know if it's broken or just sprained, but the cast is making me type very s-l-o-w-l-y.

So I woke up here around seven, my dad and I had this big talk where we both apologized, all that teenage girl drama stuff. I told him I didn't mean what I said in Applebees, and I was sorry I've ignored him this whole trip, and he's like, I know, sorry for hitting you, and he also said he _might _have laid the safe sex talk on a little too much during the trip.

Ya think?

So there you have it. My dad and I have made up, we will most likely still annoy each other to death. The gang came by about an hour ago, (A lot happened since I woke up.) they said they'd miss the party and hang out with me, but I told them to go to the party and tell me about it tomorrow.

Oh, tomorrow:

1. There will be a police officer coming to ask me a whole bunch of questions about the incident, and there will probably be a quack doctor to make sure I haven't fallen in love with my rapist or something, probably just to see if I'm going to be mentally scarred for life, but I really don't care right now, it doesn't even seem that big of a deal.

2. I will go back to the boat, pack, hang out with my gang for a bit, waste some time.

3. Then I shall head on home, where YOU will be waiting to either A) suffocate me and yell at me for making you worry so much. (This is what my grandmother will be doing.) Or B) don't take pity on me and attempt to murder me for not finding a girlfriend.

That is IT. My trip is just about done, it was very eventful, and I will certainly never forget it.

K, I have to go, the nurse is here to give me some painkillers, which will make me fall asleep immediately.

sleeeeeeeppppp...-Sokka

**VQVQVQV**

**Please forgive me for making this whole thing suck.**

K, one more chapter after this. And Meme, I still don't know what you need yogurt for, but you just bring the yogurt and I'll bring the truck, okay?

Diddludidlu! (The Angst, Starring Prince Zuko, I ATTEMPTED to spell the transitional phrase out.), but whatever, what can you do?disappointmentTried to make it slightly funny so this chapter isn't a huge


	13. We Go Home

**Hey, everyone, thank you for tuning into THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF THINGS MY BEST FRIEND MUST DO IN THE FIRE NATION! 'ducks rotten fruit'**

**God, I am very sad, because A) My hair is purple, B) school starts VERY soon, and I'm not ready, and C) this fic is ending! No! I love writing this! And people seem to enjoy me! And I have no ideas for a sequel! If somebody does, TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Erm, okay, so here is the very last chapter. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I own two birds, one of which is biting me and the other is chirping, neither of them are named Avatar. (Sorry, lame, I know.)**

**VQVQVQV**

Sunday, June 20, 2009, 3:42 PM

Plane

TO: yuethemoonspirit at moon. com

FROM watertribegenius at awesomeness. com

SUBJECT: I Am Again Drunk On A Plane

HELLO THERE!

We are flying over the ocean, back towards the continent from which you are impatiently waiting for me. We actually got window seats this time, I had the window the first three hours, and we just switched a little while ago. My dad is now watching one of those comedy movies that are totally fake, but totally hilarious anyway. The girl on the aisle seat is fast asleep, she's been that way since we boarded.

So, my morning so far:

1. I did see a police officer and a quack. The quack was questionably sane himself, and the police officer seemed more interested in if we would sue then actually finding this guy and making sure he doesn't, you know, kidnap me and try to rape me again.

The officer asked me a bunch of questions that didn't make any sense, and the quack acted like a moron while the officer stared and looked like he wanted to throw himself out the window. My loving father laughed at my apparent misery.

2. We left, and I found out I fractured my wrist.

3. We get to the boat, we pack up, and I run to the teen lounge, the snack bar, actually, which we all got mango smoothies, (to be ONE with each other) and talked about crap, which brings us to:

THE HOTTIE HUNT

Which was actually the theme of the party I missed last night. (I wonder if you managed to email Gilligan with the idea)

So, apparently, Gilligan gave everyone cameras and told them to take a picture of their hottie of choice. (I fail to see what's appropriate about this.) So...

RESPONSES:

(Been a lot time since I did this!)

Wannabees: I was told that they hunted ME out, but when they couldn't find me, they snapped pictures of Zuko and Teo. Aang got no love.

Cool Kids: Took pictures of THEMSELVES.

Gamers:"TOURNAMENT!" I didn't bother to ask what they were playing.

Emos/Goths: Took the cameras and stared blankly at Gilligan, who stared back nervously.

Geeks: Some were brave and took pics of people who weren't geeks, but most who did that got sucker-punched.

The Odd Squad:TEO took a picture of TOPH and they left to go somewhere, SUKI looked baffled on what to do since I was gone, so she takes a piece of paper and writes my name on it. ZUKO takes a picture of the lady who runs the day spa, and AANG took a picture of a waitress.

They told me all of this while we drank our one-ing smoothies.

Then SUKI came over and asked for my phone number, which made me stare at her like the Klingon she is, I mean, I RAN from the room when she tried to have sex, can she get ANY more clueless?

So I gave her yours.

JUST KIDDING!

I gave her my own, I will just neglect to tell her I'm getting a new number when school starts.

Then she left, FINALLY, and Toph informed me that Gaoling (where she and Teo live) is only about three hours away from Chameleon Bay, so we are planning to meet up one of these times!

Aang travels around all the time, so he will no doubt be in the area at some time or the other.

I might even see Zuko every now and then! His father is doing this thing and he has to travel back and forth from the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se, so hopefully we can do something in the city.

4. I finish packing and we leave the boat.

There was absolutely NO DRAMA getting to the airport, no one misread anything, we got there and hour and a half before boarding, and now we are ON!

The takeoff was torture. You should have seen what it did to my lemonade. It got all squeezed in, compressed, it released when I opened it, though, but my head was doing that, and I can't open my head. You know those dolls that you hold and when you squeeze the eyes pop out? That was me. My eyeballs were on the floor. Really. REALLY. (Okay, fine, DON'T believe me.)

So let me come back to your list, which is STILL on my hand, after a WEEK and a HALF of randomness. Seriously, I could do an add for Sharpie markers with this thing.

EMAIL YOUR VERY BEST FRIEND YUE EVERYDAY, TELLING HER ABOUT YOUR AMAZING ADVENTURES!

Well, I obviously followed THAT order, since I am emailing you this very moment. I did have some pretty amazing adventures, didn't I?

WEAR THE SHIRT!

I wore it several times. I still have it, too, it's in my bag. I shall be burning it when we get home. Or mounting it on my wall as a momento.

IN PUBLIC!

K, so I listened to you, wore the shirt, got A) mugged, and B) almost raped. I'm never taking your advice again.

AND MEET A HOT FIRE NATION GIRLFRIEND!

That one almost got me raped too. Well, considering both Suki and Veronica would probably stop if I told them to, but whatever.

Gaa. You are going to KILL ME, aren't you?

The girl next to me has woken up. Whoa, she's pretty. She has an EXCELLENT shade of blue for eye color. She's, she's, TALKING to me!

RANDOM GIRL: "So, you are a geeky jock?"

ME: "What? Oh, no, my insane best friend wrote that on me."

GIRL: "Okay. So what shirt, and have you met your hottie yet?"

Shoot, she's been awake longer than I thought.

ME: "I wore the shirt, and I might have met my hottie." Oh, GOD, did I just SAY that?

GIRL: "Cool."

ME: "So are you visiting someone?"

GIRL: "No, I'm part of an exchange program. I'm going to a private school in Chameleon Bay."

ME: "Isn't that like, really expensive?"

GIRL: "I won a dance competition, and a big scholarship. Free ride."

No flipping WAY.

ME: "Awesome! Dancing is so much fun. What do you do?"

GIRL: "Ballet, lyrical, ballroom, hiphop, the works, mainly. Hey, do you know where Old Town is?"

ME: "That's where I live. I'm Sokka, by the way."

VI: "I'm Vi. That's where my host family lives."

ME: "My dad and I will give you a ride."

VI: "Thanks. So are those your adventures your writing about?"

ME: "I'm all done."

So, YES, I AM done, I will see you when we land!

Hasta La Vista! -Sokka

**VQVQVQV**

**NO! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER!**

**So I DID have an idea for sequel, just a bunch of random emails between the Odd Squad when school starts, but it's just not the same! I don't know, if you guys really want me to, I'll write a sequel, or I'll write the first chapter and let one of you guys adopt it.**

**So, that is IT. I start school in fourteen hours, 28 minutes. Goodbye, life. Hello, get up, school, homework, sleep. **

**Gaa. SAD! I'M PROBABLY SADDER THAN YOU PEOPLE ARE!**

**You are allowed to review.**


End file.
